Alternate Reality
by Gremblin
Summary: ON HIATUS Movieverse ToadMort has built an amazing machine. The machine doesn't work the way he wanted, so now he's stuck in Bayville. Chapter Two up! Read and Review or be eaten by Blob!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So piss off.**

**Writer's Note: Just to clarify, Toad is Todd, unless it's said to Mort by someone. Mort is the movieverse Toad. **

The Brotherhood walked tiredly into the mess that was supposedly Mort's workshop. He had just called a meeting in there, a rarity in itself. After the liberty island incident he had locked himself in, only to be seen outside it to eat, sleep, or use the bathroom. That was almost a year and a half ago, and he had told everyone to stay out, even Magneto.

It was nine o'clock in the morning but everyone was still tired. With no plans in the works everyone had been catching up on the missed sleep and had always all slept in till past noon. Well in Mort's mind, they could all miss a few more hours of sleep to see his machine. Magneto especially should like it, or Mort hoped so.

"This had better be good Toad." Pyro grumbled. Sabertooth yawned and Mystique sat down and fell back into a light sleep. Magneto nodded, his hair messy from not having been combed.

"Don't you worry. It'll be good." Mort said, looking at the machine to make sure everything was in order. It looked like an LCD projector, only without a case and bigger. Mort jumped over to the back of it, then with a huge smile, he typed something into what sounded like a keyboard from a computer. The machine started to hum, then a light flashed onto the wall Mort was facing, waking up Mystique. She grumbled, then stood up and moved out of the bright light.

"You made a giant flashlight?" Sabertooth asked with an amused grin on his face. He never had much belief in Mort's inventions. But the grin was wiped off when he saw the light start to shimmer, then shift into a picture of an empty closet.

"You woke us up to show us a picture of a closet?" Pyro asked. Sabertooth growled, not liking this. He didn't enjoy being woken up, especially if it was for no reason, or a really stupid one. If this didn't turn into something interesting soon, Mort would be in rehab for a little while.

"Musta gotten something wrong..." Mort muttered, typing more. The picture shifted to show a living room, with four boys sitting around a TV, and two girls. Mort smiled, knowing what they were seeing was something extraordinary, but he was the only one with a smile.

"What is this? Toad tell me exactly what this machine is before I dismantle it and make you eat the parts." Magneto said, Mort gulped, not really wanting the machine to be taken apart.

"This machine lets us see into alternate dimensions. In another dimension, that is the brotherhood." Mort said, pointing at the picture on the wall.

"Why can't they see us?" Mystique asked, finally awake enough to understand what was going on. She walked up to the picture and touched it, her hand going into the wall. She gasped, and jumped back.

"Now this _is_ interesting." Magneto said with a sly grin on his face. He turned his attention to Mort, who was looking at the machine with love, making sure everything was still working right. He looked up at Magnetos grin with a scared look on his face. Everyone knew that something was going to happen to someone, and that they probably wouldn't like it.

"Go in there and bring them back here Toad." Magneto said. Mort shook his head.

"I can't go Mags. If somethin' goes wrong I'm the only one who can fix it." Mort said, trying not to smile.

"Then come back quickly. Mystique can watch the machine." Magneto said, the grin still on his face. Mort tried to quickly think of another reason not to go, but couldn't so he walked over to the living-room scene. They were all laughing at something on the TV. Mort got a nervous feeling in his stomach. He hadn't made the machine to go and bring people from other realities into this one, he hadn't even planned on doing anything with it. He just thought it would be cool.

He took a deep breath, and stepped into the picture, praying that everything would turn out okay in the end.

Mort arrived in the house, flying out of the rift and hitting the wall opposite with a loud bang. He groaned, and rubbed his head. He half-noticed the sounds of feet running towards him, but was still trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Who is he, yo?" someone asked, jerking Mort back to his senses. He jumped up, hitting the person closest to him by accident. The boy was pale, and had white hair in a style similar to Wolverines.

"Idon'tknowbutletsfindout." The pale boy said quickly, appearing next to Mort in a blur. Mort backed up into another boy, only this one was huge, at least three times as big as Mort himself (in every way) The giant grabbed Mort, holding his arms pinned to his sides. Mort tried to struggle free, but couldn't manage it. And he was facing away from the person's face so he couldn't slime them either.

Another boy, with brown hair and was seemingly the leader, walked forwards. He had a look on his face that said that you didn't want to piss him off. Mort returned the look best he could.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. Mort smiled ruefully.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mort returned, looking the boy in the eyes.

"I'm Avalanche. The one you hit's Quicksilver. The one holding you is Blob." Avalanche said, pointing to each in turn. A shorter boy jumped over, with a grin on his face.

"I'm Toad." The boy said, obviously pleased with himself. Mort looked at the boy like he had two heads, before remembering that this was an alternate reality, so there probably would be another Toad. And another Sabertooth (he shuddered at the thought). And another of everyone he knew.

"Who are you?" Avalanche asked, pushing Toad aside roughly. Mort couldn't believe that the kid would put up with that. Mort was trying to think of what he should say when the radio in his pocket crackled to life.

"Toad!...taking you...long!...back...now,...machine's...off!" The radio said. It was Magneto, so Blob dropped Mort and everyone jumped back. They all knew that if someone was in direct contact with Magneto you don't mess with them.

Mort pulled the radio out of his pocket, surprised and glad that it still worked.

"Sorry Mags, little trouble with the sods. I'll be right back." Mort said into the radio, hoping he got through.

"Hurry...machines...countdown...explode...not sure...off!" Mystiques voice came over the radio, and Mort started towards the wall that he had been thrown out of. He touched it, finding it solid. This wasn't good. He had hoped this wouldn't happen.

"I can't get back, the machine on'y works one way! I'll have to build one on this end! Jus' pull the plug on it, I'll see you soon!" Mort said, hoping that Mystique had got it.

"Thanks...see...soon." He heard Mystique say. He turned the radio off, something he rarely did. He knew that he had no chance of talking to them without the machine on. He was surprised that she had been able to say something after it was off, but he quickly dismissed it with the explanation that it was some residue.

He pocketed the radio and turned his attention back to the four boys. Mort wondered absently where the two girls had gone.

"Who are you? How do you know Magneto?" Avalanche demanded, not seeming so sure of himself anymore. Mort smiled.

"I'm Toad, from another dimension." He said, laughing silently at the look on all their faces as they looked to their Toad, then back to Mort.

"Magnetosplayingatrickonus. Thiscan'tpossiblybeToad!" Quicksilver said resolutely. Toad nodded his head. Mort smiled.

"You can't be Toad. Toad's a loser. You're not." A new voice said. Mort looked up, to see the girls standing in a doorway.

"Snuggle bumps!" Toad said, jumping onto the wall next to the girls. The girl that had spoken looked at him with disgust, before shooting something at him and slamming him into the wall opposite.

"That's Scarlet Witch, and Boom-Boom." Avalanche said, pointing to each. Mort rolled his eyes at Toad's actions. He couldn't believe that was his alternate...

"Prove that your Toad." Scarlet Witch said, walking up to Mort and stopping inches from his face.

"And 'ow d'you expect me to do tha'?" Mort asked, allowing his accent through fully. This seemed to stump the group as they all tried to think of something.

"Toad knows how old I am. How old am I?" Quicksilver said with a grin.

"Tha' Toad does." Mort said, pointing to the boy still hexed to the wall. "I don't. I don't know you in my world." This seemed to tone down the questions about them, until Toad smiled.

"Scarlet, lemmie down." Toad asked. The girl looked at him, and he dropped to the floor. After wiping the dust off his knees he walked over to Mort.

"When's your birthday?" Toad asked.

"June 27th." Mort said, not afraid of telling them that much. They didn't need to know the year though.

"What year?" Mort smiled at the question.

"Never you mind." Mort said. "Now if you're done, I need to get going." Mort said, pushing past Toad and heading towards the door. Quicksilver stopped him though, appearing in front of the door. Mort was getting fed up with them. If they didn't want to believe him then fine. But he had things to do.

Mort grabbed the white-haired boy and threw him into the wall beside the door. He slimed his arms and legs, preventing him from getting down. Then as an afterthought he slimed the boy's mouth to shut him up, before he left.

"Even if he is Toad, he's okay in my books." He heard Scarlet Witch say as he walked down the road, wishing he knew his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned the X-men do you really think I'd be in a crappy apartment, typing fanfiction on a crappy computer, with no money? Hell no!**

**Writer's Note:** Well here's chapter two of my first posted x-men fanfiction! Yay for second chapters! And thank to all one of my reviewers, Nyltiak. I apologize if I spelled your name wrong. My spell check says your name is supposed to be spelled Miltiades.

Mort walked down the road, with his hood jammed up over his head. He was ignoring the looks he was getting from people. He had gotten too used to getting them from people to seriously care. And if anybody tried anything, he was more than willing to rid the world of one more anti-mutant human. He had lost count of how many he had already killed.

He saw a bar, and smiled before he decided to go in. He needed a drink to help clear his head. He had all kinds of notes about the machine in his workshop, bu the obviously couldn't get at those. He knew the blueprints, but he had made so many changes while he had built the machine that he knew the blueprints were horribly wrong.

Mort sighed as he sat at the bar and ordered himself a beer. He drank it slowly, thinking while he drank it and not saying anything to anyone around him. HE was quite happy to drink quietly, ignoring those around him, and be ignored in return.

He should have known it was all too good.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Logan." Someone behind him said. He looked sideways at the newcomers as he took a drink of his second beer and he nearly choked. HE managed to avoid spilling any on his clothes, and hoped he hadn't caught their attention. Mort was silently glad they had sat at the other end of the bar, nearest the door.

It took all the self-restraint he had not to go and beat the two up. Cyclops and Wolverine. He didn't know if he should leave and find another bar, or stay and risk them noticing him. This had been the first time in awhile that he had been to a bar, and he had always left that decision up to Sabertooth or Mystique. But now he had to decide for himself.

He decided to stay. They didn't know him, and if they did recognize him, (mistake him for the idiot in the house) he wasn't afraid of them. He didn't need Sabertooth to back him up. He had taken on three X-men at once and come out of it alive, he could handle two. One of which he could beat with the flick of his tongue, and had done so on many occasions.

Mort listened to their conversation. Apparently Cyke was planning on proposing to Jean, and was nervous about it. Wolverine kept on saying to stop worrying and have fun. If it was going to happen it would. This caused Mort to smile, just as another newcomer entered the bar.

Mort once again took a peek at the person, and was surprised to see a person that resembled Mystique – the blue skin, red hair, yellow eyes – but she was wearing clothes. A small black top, black pants, and shoes. He couldn't help but stare as she walked over to him, not caring that everyone else in the bar was watching her, including the two X-men, and sat down beside him. She didn't order a beer, instead sat and stared at him with a suspicious look on her face. Mort's held one of complete and utter confusion. The Mystique he knew didn't like clothes, and refused to go in public without masking her skin colour to a human.

" 'ello." Mort said nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. Mort was uncomfortably aware of everyone still watching them.

"No one." Mort said, hoping she'd accept that and leave.

"What are you doing here Mystique?" Someone demanded. The two looked and saw the two X-men standing behind them.

"Whatever I want." She said, standing up. Mort instinctively followed her, and another figure entered the bar – Toad.

Cyclops went to punch her but she dodged it. Toad punched him, receiving one from Wolverine in return. The fight soon escalated and the whole bar was fighting, with Mort trying to fight his way over to his counterpart. He could see the boy surrounded by thugs with necks wider then their heads and a scared look in his eyes.

Mort had almost made it when Cyclops got hit backwards into his path. He tried to get up, but Mort slammed the guy's head against the floor, knocking him out. He pulled the visor off cyclops' eyes with a smile.

His path was clear now, and her raced over to help the boy. Mort noted that thought the kid had some skill and was obviously comfortable with himself he couldn't be a worse fighter if he tried. It was painfully obvious the boy needed half-decent training, and soon.

Mort fought off two thugs to get to his now unconscious counterpart. He picked him up and ran out the back door. He jumped onto the roof, laying the boy down carefully to check for injuries. There were bruises, healed-over scars, and cuts that looked suspiciously like razor-blade marks on his arm, but nothing too serious.

"Toad where the hell did you go?" Mort heard Mystique's shrill voice yell. He almost jumped up to answer her, but managed to keep himself from doing so, with the thought that she didn't know who he was yet. He stayed on the rooftop with Toad, trying to think of how to wake the kid up.

"C'mon kid, It's time to wake up." Mort said, flicking the boy in the side of the head, hard. Toad moaned before jumping up and looking for the thugs that had surrounded him.

"Where am I, yo?" Toad asked as he looked around. His eyes landed on Mort, and he looked confused.

"Why did you bring me out here, yo? I coulda taken them!"Toad demanded angrily. He started to stalk away before Mort tripped him up and grinned.

"They were ready to pound your ruddy face in when I got there. Wha' would you 'ave done unconscious, snore at 'em?" Mort smiled, keeping the boy on his back with a boot pressed to his chest. The boy wasn't very strong.

"Where's Mystique, yo?" Toad asked as he stopped trying to get up.

"Right here." A voice said behind Mort. He looked around to see Mystique appear from the form of a large Raven. He made a mental note to ask his Mystique if she could do that.

"Now that we're alone, I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?" She demanded, walking over and pushing Mort off of Toad. Mort didn't know what to do.

"I'm... uh, I'm..." He stuttered, backing up a step.

"He said he was me from 'Another Dimension', yo." Toad said, as he got up and rubbed his chest where Mort's boot had been.

"Another Toad? Yeah right. Prove it." Mystique demanded, stepping back. Mort was confused momentarily, before a wicked smile crossed his face. He knew how to prove it, and have some fun at the same time.

"He walked forward, and stopped when he was only about a foot from her. She went to push him away, but he caught her hand in his webbed one. She tried to hit him with her other hand but he grabbed that one too. He jumped over to the edge of the building, bringing her with him.

"He pushed her over, and grabbed her foot with his tongue. His counterpart suppressed a laugh as Mystique turned into a raven and flew back to the building. He had a smirk on his face as she changed back and glared at him for besting her.

"Fine. I believe you. Now what are we going to do with you?" Mystique asked, looking from Mort to Toad, who both had smirks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: X-men and all affiliated characters are owned and copyrighted by Marvel.**

**Writer's Note: Hello to all you readers! REVIEW! I will sick the Blob on you if you don't! And to Nyltiak (my one and only reviewer to this fic) Thank you so much! Here's the third chapter, as I promised! I tried to make it as long as I possibly could!**

Mystique, toad, and Mort all walked up to the brotherhood boarding house. Toad went in, but Mystique stopped Mort outside, slamming the door shut behind Toad.

"Who else knows who you are?" She asked.

"You, me, and the six in there." Mort said, nodding his head at the house. Mystique nodded, then walked away into the house. Mort followed her instinctively. He followed her into the living room, where the four boys and Boom-Boom sat watching TV. They all looked up when Mystique and Mort walked into the doorway. Quicksilver jumped at seeing Mort, but stayed where he was sitting. Mort grinned impishly.

Whatshedoinghere?" Quicksilver asked, acting uninterested. Mort knew that he was nervous though.

"He's staying with us till I figure out what to do with him. He knows too much to let go, but is too valuable to kill." She said, walking off up the stairs and leaving them all in an uncomfortable silence.

"So what do you like doing? How do you spend your spare time?" Boom-Boom asked, getting up and walking over to Mort.

"Avoiding you." He said coldly, leaving and going into the backyard. He was pleasantly surprised to see a tall tree there, with enough foliage to hide in. He quickly jumped up into it just as Boom-Boom came out, quickly followed by Toad. They looked around, and Boom-Boom went in when they couldn't see him. Toad stayed outside, and smirked when she was gone.

"You can come outta the tree now yo." The boy called, looking directly at Mort. Mort smiled and jumped down. He landed right in front of Toad, and was happy to see he was taller than the boy by about two inches.

"Wot?" Mort asked, knowing Toad wanted something.

"How'd you do that yo?" Toad asked, confusing Mort.

"Do wot?" Mort wondered where this was leading.

"How'd you beat Mystique and Pietro?" Toad asked. Mort silently wondered who Pietro was when he figured that it was Quicksilver.

"Practice. I've sparred agains' Mystique for years, and tha' Quicksilver's just overconfident." Mort explained.

Toad nodded, looking like he wanted to say or ask more, but had thought better of it. Mort didn't press the boy when he walked away. Mort had an idea.

"Mystique?" Mort asked, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called back. Mort opened the door and saw she was reading a book on her bed. "Did one of them do something?" She asked. Mort shook his head.

"No. I've go' and idea, bu' I wan' t'clear it wiv you first." He said as he looked at her. She put her book down to listen properly and he closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" She asked. She had a genuinely curious look on her face.

"Toad. I saw 'im fight an' it woz pitiful." Mort started, pausing to think how to word the rest right.

"Yes, I know. Your point?" She asked harshly.

"I'd like t'train 'im. I can teach 'im 'ow t'fight. Maybe boost 'is strength an' confidence." Mort finished nervously. Mystique looked like she was thinking about it.

"If you want to train Toad, fine." Mystique said. "Start when you want, he's all yours." Mystique said. She picked her book back up and continued reading. Mort left with a grin on his face. The machine could wait, he rationalized. The kid needed help. And he was going to get it.

Mort grinned as he went back down the stairs.

Mort walked into Toad's bedroom, not bothering to knock. He made no noise, climbing silently up the wall and onto the boys ceiling. Toad was laying on his bed, writing something in a notebook. He was completely unaware that Mort was right above him, able to see exactly what he was writing. They were like that, Mort waiting for the right moment to jump down and scare the boy shirtless. He had warned everyone not to go upstairs for a few hours, or until he gave them the okay.

Toad put his pencil down and closed the notebook. Mort chose this as the 'perfect moment'. He fell down from the ceiling onto the bed. He landed on his feet, and grabbed the boy and pulled him up. He pressed a knife he had found in the kitchen against Toad's neck. The boy shouted for help, but none came. After a few minutes Mort laughed and released the boy, jumping off the bed.

"What the hell was that for, yo!" Toad demanded. Mort couldn't help but smile at the look on Toad's face.

"Lesson One: Never let your guard down. Mystiques given me the go-ahead t'start trainin' yeh." Mort said. The boy looked confused for a minute before going back to angry.

"I don't need training, yo!" Toad said, going to leave. Mort slammed the door shut. He then spun the boy around, pushing him harshly into a wall and throwing the knife at Toad's head. He missed Toad's ear by a fraction of an inch.

"I'd like t'disagree wiv tha'." Mort said calmly. Toad gulped, pushing himself away from the wall. He nodded his head quickly, trying to pull the knife out of the wall, but it was in deep. Mort walked over, and pulled it out with a firm pull. He twirled it in his fingers for a second while Toad examined the hole. Once Toad was done, Mort passed the knife to Toad and walked out.

"We star' tomorrow at dawn." Mort called over his shoulder. He left a shocked-looking Toad standing in the doorway.

"Dawn...?" Mort heard Toad whisper to himself.

Mort walked towards the front door. He was planning on going out and learning the city layout while looking for a place to train. He was halfway out when Scarlet Witch stopped him by touching his shoulder. He spun around, ready to kill whoever it was before he saw it was her. He didn't let his guard down completely, but did a little. He didn't know why but he felt he could trust her.

"Where you going?" She asked. It didn't sound cheerful, but warily curious.

"Jus' goin' t'look around." Mort said, going to open the door when she didn't say anything.

"I can show you around Bayville if you want. Places to avoid, places to get into a fight if you want, places you could go for privacy." She said. Mort raised an eyebrow at the last part. She clued in quickly and smiled.

"Quiet places, to think." She explained. Mort smiled. He had planned on going alone, but if she wanted to show him around, at least he wouldn't get lost.

"Sure, why not?" He said, opening the door and moving aside to let her pass. She turned her head away though.

"Pietro!" She shouted. Immediately the white-haired boy appeared at the top of the staircase with a worried look on his face.

"What'dIdothistime!" He demanded.

"I'm going out." She said. "He's coming with." She jabbed her thumb at Mort before turning back to him and pulling him out the door with her. The door slammed with a loud bang, telling everyone who didn't know, that someone had left.

"Lead the way luv." Mort said, waving his hand down the street. They started down towards and intersection. Mort quickly pulled his hood up over his head.

"What's your real name? Calling you 'Toad' just seems wrong." She said, looking at Mort.

"M'name's Mort. Wot's yours?" Mort asked. In his mind if she knew his real name it was only fair he knew hers.

"Wanda." She said simply. She pointed to a large brick building. "Thats the school. We all go there except for Mystique, and now you." She explained. They went on like that for the rest of the day, and well into the evening. They were on their way back to the boarding house when they met up with a group of people that, at first glance, looked like a group of normal teenagers. Mort knew they were more than that though, because he saw that cyclops was with them.

"Well look who we've got here, Mort." Wanda said, looking at the small group of X-Men. There was only five of them, but Mort and Wanda were still outnumbered two to one.

"You and your friend are outnumbered Maximoff. Back off." Cyclops walked to the front of his group. Mort and Wanda laughed at this.

"Do you feel like backing off Mort?" Wanda asked, looking at Mort. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a half-smile was playing it's way across her face.

"Nope. Don' even know 'ow." Mort replied, waiting for one of them to throw the first punch. He knew they would they were the X-men. They always thought the worst. He looked from one tho the other, seeing two more that he recognized, Rogue and Iceman. He could tell from the look Wanda gave him that she wanted this to start, but she got a look that told her he knew what he was doing

"They must be scared of us Mort." Wanda said, taunting the other mutants.

"Yeah, I've always known the X-loons were all bark and no bite." Mort sneered. He could almost hear their tempers rising.

"THAT'S IT!"Iceman exclaimed, shooting some icicles at them. Wide grins spread across Wanda and Mort's faces as they both started fighting. Wanda had caught on quickly, only going at someone once they tried to hit her first.

All in all it was a quick fight. Cyclops lost yet another pair of sunglasses and visor. They had knocked out a kid that could teleport, and Wanda had stolen his watch to reveal that he was covered in blue fur. The other three had backed down quickly once Mort had slimed Iceman's hands.

Wanda and Mort arrived back at the brotherhood boarding house with wide grins on their faces. They walked into the kitchen to get drinks and found Blob eating a sandwich and listening to Avalanche and Quicksilver fighting. Toad backed into the kitchen quietly, obviously trying to stay unnoticed from the two arguing teens.

He spun around and was met with the face of a grinning Mort wearing his newest addition to his collection of Cyclops visors. Toad jumped a foot backwards into the table and got the two arguing teens attention. They peeked in to see what it was, and laughed when they saw Mort taking the visor off.

"How'd you get that, yo?" Toad demanded with a curious look on his face. Mort smiled, and looked at Wanda. She pulled out Cyclops' sunglasses with a laugh.

"I was showing Mort the sights. We met up with some of the X-men and got into a fight." She explained.

"You got into a fight? Why are you so happy then? The X-men always kick our butts." Blob said.

"Coz we didn't ge' our butts kicked." Mort said.

"Yeah, unlike you, we kicked their butts." Wanda said as she put the sunglasses on. Mort smiled and nodded his head.

" 'ere's the kicker- it's all their fault. They threw all the first punches." Mort said. "Even Xavier couldn't say we lied. In the laws eyes, we fought from self defense." This caused the room to fill up with laughter.

Once the laughter died down, everyone demanded that Mort and Wanda walk them through the fight, punch for punch. Mystique and Boom-Boom came down from their rooms to listen. Once the story was over, Mort looked at his watch and saw it was ten to nine. He stretched and stood up. He hadn't gotten a proper nights sleep since he had started building the machine that had stuck him here.

_The Machine._ Mort's stomach did a back flip at the thought. But he mentally shook his head. There were more important things than getting himself back home.

"Going to bed?" Boom-Boom asked. He yawned and nodded, causing the boys to laugh.

"It's only nine though." Avalanche said, with a sneer on his face.

"Just because you don't go to bed till three AM doesn't mean other do too. And talking about sleeping, Todd shouldn't you be thinking about going to sleep early? From what I hear your gonna be getting up early. " Mystique said, before turning her attention to Mort. "We need to figure out where you're sleeping." She said, leading Mort away. He made a mental note to figure out everyone's first names as he followed her through the house. She stopped and pushed a door open, revealing a room with a single bed.

Todd's room. You'll have to share with him for now. He's the cleanest out of all of them." She said, turning as she heard someone coming up behind them. Mort smiled when he saw it was Wanda.

"Mystique your not seriously putting him with Todd are you?" Wanda had an incredulous look on her face when Mystique nodded her head.

"Nuh-uh. No way am I letting you do that to him. You know as well as I do Todd snores like a freight train. He's staying in my room." Wanda said with an air of finality. She grabbed Mort's arm and pulled him away. Mort just followed, confused as to what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I own a copy of the first two X-men movies and two prints of Wolverine. That's it. So don't bother suing me. That's all you'll get.

**Writer's Note:** Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been writing the next chapter (trust me, it's good! And I should know!) And I haven't been able to get to a computer for long enough to transfer this from paper to computer file to fanfiction. So please don't bite my ears off for taking so long!

The first two paragraphs were supposed to be the last chapter, but I hadn't finished writing the sequence so they had to be transferred to this chapter. I look at it as a good thing, because it made this chapter longer. And that's always a good thing.

_At the X-Mansion_

The five defeated X-men walked up to the mansion. They were all nursing bruises, and cursing the new brotherhood member. Kitty was leading Cyclops, and Iceman was carrying an unconscious Nightcrawler. Jubilee was helping them by keeping non-mutants away from them so that they didn't see Nightcrawler. ((Remember: Wanda took his watch!))

The five quickly met up with Storm and Wolverine, who had been informed by the Professor. They made it to the mansion faster, because Storm had grabbed an extra pair of Cyclops' sunglasses. They went straight to the briefing room. The professor was waiting there looking very angry.

"You got into another fight with the brotherhood. After I specifically told you not to." He said. He sighed as he looked at them. "And I suppose they finally won?"

"They got lucky." Cyclops said. "If their new recruit hadn't taken my sunglasses and visor, we would have won." Xavier didn't look surprised.

"It was weird. The new guy seemed to know exactly what we could do and how to counter it." Jubilee said. Iceman nodded.

"We're going to have to do something about their new recruit." Xavier said quietly.

Back at the Brotherhood Boarding House tempers were rising at the sleeping arrangements that Wanda had thought up.

"Wandayoucan'tbeserious!" Pietro said angrily as his sister walked calmly down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had just told everyone in the house that Mort would be sleeping in her room and only Freddy had been okay with it.

"Wanda, I can't allow that man to sleep in the same room as you. We still aren't completely sure if he's on our side." Mystique said from her place at the kitchen table. Avalanche, who was sitting across from her, nodded.

"Snookums, you can't really trust that guy! Especially after what he did to me, yo!" Todd said. Avalanche and Pietro started laughing as they remembered the story. Wanda looked angrily at all of them.

"I don't care what any of you say! As far as I'm concerned what he did to you, Todd, was proof of how lousy you are at fighting! Pietro, he took you out easier that it is to confuse Freddy! Mystique, you may not trust him but you didn't see him fight! He hates the X-men and could never be on their side!" Wanda said angrily. None of them could think of something to say in return so she got a drink of water and went out to watch TV. She was followed by Todd and Avalanche.

"You know, Todd, he told me while I was showing him around some of the stuff he had planned and you really should go to bed early. He really is gonna get you up at dawn." Wanda said with an evil smirk. Todd paled, but didn't move. Avalanche laughed as he sat down beside her.

"What's he got planned?" Avalanche asked her quietly. She smirked.

"I dunno, but he said he's gonna videotape it."

Mort woke up with a stretch. He looked at the watch on his arm and saw that it was 2:30am. He looked up at the bed and saw Wanda's sleeping form. He got up off the floor and walked carefully over beside her. She was only half-covered by her blankets. He pulled them back up from her waist and covered her shoulders. He saw her start to wake up and chided himself for waking her.

"Shh… go back t'sleep luv." He whispered into her ear and moved a strand of hair out of her eye. She visibly relaxed and fell back asleep. Mort smiled and got up and left quietly.

Mort left the house and went to the electronics store that Wanda had shown him. He walked to the side and found a ventilation duct. He quickly climbed into it, grimacing at the clanging when he replaced the vent.

He found the opening he wanted and pulled the vent in. He looked beside the door and saw the control panel for the alarm and slimed it with acid. He hadn't told anyone about that particular power, preferring to have at least one weapon no one knew about.

Mort found a small spray bottle in his pocket and squirted it twice, watching as thick red beams formed and disappeared as the acid worked its magic. He waited a few minutes just in case before carefully dropping down onto the floor. He looked around quickly and was instantly in heaven. Everywhere he looked there were gadgets.

He pulled a bag out of his pocket and jumped over to the rack of video cameras. He looked at the prices until he found the most expensive one and took it. He jumped over and grabbed eight walkie-talkies and bagged them too. Mort looked at a laptop with glazed eyes and bagged it. He was surprised at how lax security was as he threw the bag into the vent and jumped in himself.

He didn't notice the security camera behind the counter.

Mort snuck into Todd's bedroom and smiled at the boy. He really _did_ snore like a freight train. Mort snuck up beside Todd's bed and pulled a rag and a small vial out of one of his many pockets. He poured a drop of the clear liquid onto the rag before he put the vial into his pocket again. He rubbed the liquid around on the cloth and held it onto the boy's mouth and nose.

Todd woke up quickly and tried to struggle but Mort held the boy down easily. He fell unconscious quickly.

"Now fer some fun." Mort whispered to himself as he picked up Todd's limp body. Mort carried the boy out of the house and into a dark, deep clearing in the woods near the house. It had taken him half an hour to find it and set up the walkie-talkies.

Mort set the boy down and put a walkie-talkie into his hand. He saw the boy start moving and quickly jumped away into the foliage and up a tree where his supplies were stashed. He reached into a bag he had hanging from a branch and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He set it to the right frequency and watched as Todd started waking up. He smiled as the boy looked around confusedly.

"It's dawn." Mort said into his walkie-talkie. He smiled to see that the other walkie-talkies he had strewn around the clearing were working. Todd looked at the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Why does my tongue taste like pennies?" Todd asked into his radio. Todd jumped as he heard his voice coming from many different places all around him.

"Chloroform." Mort replied simply. "Today we're going to work on your agility." Mort said. He reached into his bag and started pulling out pieces of a sniper-rifle. He put it together quickly, and loaded it with a single dart. He took aim and shot the dart right at Todd's neck. It hit and injected the drug into Todd's system quickly. Mort saw Todd visibly slacken.

"What t'hell'd you do…. t'me…"Todd demanded slowly. He sounded drunk. Mort silently thanked Mystique for inventing this drug.

"I injected yeh wif a drug t'slow yeh down. Don' worry it'll wear off eventually. Sometime 'round lunch I think." Mort said with a smile as he loaded the rifle with rubber bullets. He took careful aim and hit Todd square in the forehead. The boy fell over and slowly got back up. He took a wobbly step forward and fell back down.

"I can't even…see straight yo…I'm s'posed to…. YEOW!" Todd said. Mort had shot him before he could finish his sentence. Mort watched as Todd rubbed his left butt cheek, where Mort had aimed.

It went on like that for three hours until Todd finally dodged five in a row. Mort grabbed the video camera, his rifle, his walkie-talkie, and his bag. He jumped down out of his tree and landed in front of Todd.

"Good work. We'll do this again soon." Mort said as he grabbed one of his walkie-talkies from a nearby bush. Todd smiled and collapsed. Mort rolled his eyes as the boy started snoring. Mort quickly rounded up his stuff and picked up the boy. He carried the boy back to the boarding house and carefully put him to bed.

Mort went back down into the living room and opened his new laptop. He turned it on and started a journal. He knew Magneto would want to know exactly what he had done.


End file.
